


Latent Capabilities

by echoesofrome



Category: Half-Life
Genre: Betaed, Fucking Machines, Other, Trans porn by a trans author, Vibrators, look its another hev jerkoff fic yall know what youre getting into
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:14:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29267061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/echoesofrome/pseuds/echoesofrome
Summary: When Kleiner mentioned reenabling some unlabeled features in the HEV suit, this definitely wasn't what Gordon had in mind.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 80





	Latent Capabilities

**Author's Note:**

> terms used for gordons ~intimates~ are dick, cock, cunt, and folds
> 
> no minors. no freaks, no proshippers.

Gordon’s ears were left ringing even as silence fell around him. The only sound left was the reloading of his pistol as he watched for any leftover movement, though when none was seen he let out a soft sigh of relief. Holstering his pistol again he slipped into what seemed to be an empty room for a moment, leaning against a wall as he tried to catch his breath, his heart was still pounding. It hadn’t been anything he couldn’t handle, but it had come out of nowhere so suddenly, he really just needed a break.

“Stress levels elevated.” He startled at the sudden voice coming from the HEV suit, head lifting up from where he’d been leaning it against the wall. He’d never heard that voice prompt before, Kleiner had mentioned re-enabling some unlabeled beta features in the years he’d been gone, maybe this was one of them? He would have remembered hearing something like this back in Black Mesa.

His head fell back against the wall again. Yeah, he was stressed, how could he not be in a situation like this? Savior of the world or whatever, not that it was  _ his _ choice. He was just in the right place at the right time. What could this tin can do about it anyway?

“Stress relief protocol initiated,” the prerecorded voice stated, and Gordon only had a moment to furrow his brows in confusion before a buzzing sound began to emanate from an… intimate place.

A choked out gasp was torn out of his throat as whatever was vibrating suddenly pressed against his dick, eyes flying open as his knees buckled under him. “W-what the fuck-” He hissed out, leaning more of his weight against the wall as to not fall over.

No way, there was no way this was happening. How the hell was this a feature. Another little gasp escaped him as the vibrations kicked up a notch, his fingers scrabbling at the wall as he tried to get ahold of himself.

He couldn’t believe Black Mesa would allow something like this, then again Kleiner had said this was a disabled feature, maybe that was for a reason. He couldn’t imagine this being anything but distracting on a mission, especially if you were supposed to be working.

Gordon sucked in a sharp breath as he felt a slickness applied between his legs that definitely wasn’t of his own creation, hips bucking a little at the slightly cold substance. His jaw actually dropped a little as he felt a pressure between his slick folds, back arching as his knees buckled again.

This was absolutely  _ not _ the place for this, this was incredibly dangerous. Sure he’d taken out everything in sight, every headcrab, the few loitering Combine, but that didn’t mean it was safe! Unfortunately, horny brain was starting to win out over logic.

It took everything in him not to moan at the stretch, breathing growing heavier, panting a little as his vision grew fuzzy. It  _ had _ been a while since he’d had a decent fuck, but he wasn’t expecting his suit of all things to be what broke that dry spell. Especially in some empty, dingy side room he’d found in the middle of nowhere.

It was filling him so nicely, he almost whined when it slowly pulled out, knees trembling as he struggled to hold onto the wall. It was all over for him when it thrust back in.

A cry was finally pulled from his throat as he slid down the wall, his entire body trembling as he spread his legs, hips bucking up again to try and press his dick harder into the vibrator, head thudding back against the wall.

Gordon’s hips rocked with every thrust into his cunt, shaky gasps being pulled from his lungs as his fingers tried to dig onto the plating covering his thigh, trying to ground himself as he twitched from all the sensations.

Clearly, this grounding technique wasn’t working. Desperate to get ahold of himself again, he reached up with his other hand and tugged at his hair. Maybe pain was the answer.

The moan that ripped out from his throat made it clear that pain was not the answer. It did heighten every other pleasurable sensation though. Threading his fingers through his hair, he kept tugging, strangled groans stuck in his throat as he bucked his hips up again, eyes rolling back into his head.

God, what if someone heard him? He felt his cock throb a little at the thought of being seen like this. He couldn’t fight like this though, not a chance.

A whimper escaped him as he bit down on the kevlar glove on his free hand, thighs quivering still as he muffled his moans, only his gasping breaths managing to escape past the glove now.

Gordon gasped again as the dildo sped up, pulling a little harder at his hair as another muffled moan escaped him. He was so close, he wasn’t going to last much longer,

If only it were an actual cock in him, he’d give anything right now for something throbbing, hot, and most of all  _ real _ .

He whined softly at the thought, rutting his hips forwards as if that would push the dildo further into him. It didn’t of course, but the sudden increase in vibrations caught him off guard. He was done for.

“O-oh god-” he choked out as his back arched, the tension in his gut finally snapping as his hips bucked forwards again, entire body twitching as the vibrations continued, not letting off his cock.

Gordon whimpered as the vibrator and dildo worked him through his release, milking him thoroughly as his thighs shook, fingers digging into the ground beneath him.

“P-please,” he whimpered to nobody, overstimulation beginning to kick in.

There was no response of course, but slowly both the dildo and the vibrator slowed to a stop. He almost heard the slick pop as the dildo pulled out of him finally, drawing a quiet whine out of him at the loss.

He sat for a moment, recovering, but he knew he already had wasted too much time. Carefully he raised to his feet, leaning against the wall for support as his hips continued jerking ever so slightly. Pushing off the wall he stumbled, but managed to catch his balance again, breathing hard.

He didn’t want to admit it but… well maybe he needed that. He was definitely feeling less stressed now.

Swallowing thickly, Gordon headed for the door again. He had things to do, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> check out my twitter @echoesofrome i post plenty of ideas and bits of wips. its locked but so long as you arent a minor or a weirdo ill let you in


End file.
